The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices, and more specifically, to contacts within such devices that utilize liners.
Multi-layer integrated circuit structures are often formed to have many layers of active devices separated by insulator layers. Electrically conductive contacts (CA) are formed within such layers and between such layers within the integrated circuit structures. These contacts are usually created by forming an opening, and then filling the opening with a conductive material. Often, a cleaning process is performed before the openings are filled with the conductive material, and after such cleaning processes undesirable materials that can affect the operation of the contacts remain.